Sentido del oído
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: -Te amo- escucho decir a Neji y desde ese momento Tenten agradeció a Dios por el hermoso sentido del oído. NejiTen


**Hola... Bueno ya tenía un tiempo sin publicar ninguna historía y bueno aqui estoy.**

**Espero que les guste la historía que es NejiTen una de las más lindas parejas porque para mi ellos dos son perfectos como pareja.**

**Espero que les guste y comenten.**

* * *

Sentido del oído

Cuando Tenten y Neji comenzaron su noviazgo fue el tema de chisme de toda la aldea de Konoha pues muchos no creían que el serio genio Hyuga tuviera tales necesidades sentimentales por alguien.

Muchos creyeron que el ojiperla lo hacía por compasión hacia su compañera la cual siempre había dado muestras de sentimientos por él. Otros pensaban que era algo sumamente ficticio y que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos era una casualidad pues siempre se les veía entrenando antes de hacer alguna cosa romántica típica en las parejas y como siempre la que llevaba la plática era la morena, lo que hacía dudar a muchos sobre la existencia de su noviazgo.

Neji ante tales comentarios lo único que hacía era ignorar pero en el caso de Tenten esos viles comentarios la hacían sentir mal pues muchas veces se había cuestionado si lo que había entre ella y Neji existía en verdad.

Pero aunque esas dudas cada vez crecieran más nunca había osado a preguntarle a Neji sobre el tema pues no quería incomodarlo o presionarlo pues luego de tantos años juntos lo conocía muy bien y el tema de los sentimientos no era algo en el que Neji era un genio. Pero seguramente si no lo hacía se volvería loca.

-Ne-Neji- la voz de Tenten temblaba pues lo que sucediera en ese momento definiría su relación.

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten?- la voz de Neji conservaba su siempre tono serio y altivo.

-Etto… pues es que te quería preguntar sobre…- la morena dudo viendo hacía el suelo, los nervios y la incomodidad del momento la estaba haciendo dudar.

Neji al ver el comportamiento extraño en Tenten quien era muy segura pregunto: -¿Por qué dudas Tenten?

Esa simple pregunta a Tenten por alguna razón le molesto, es que Neji aún con su Byakugan era tan ciego o era que él no la conocía lo suficiente como ella creía.

-¿Que qué me pasa?- dijo apretando con mucha fuerza los puños -Por Kami-sama Neji es que eres tan ciego o yo no sé dar a conocer bien mis emociones, ¿Dime Neji?- Tenten sin darse cuenta exploto.

-…- Neji no atinó a decir nada pues no sabía qué hacer, muy pocas veces había visto a Tenten tan enfurecida y todas esas veces eran por culpa de Rock Lee.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Dime, cómo es que sabes perfectamente las emociones de tus oponentes pero no las de tú novia?- las palabras cada vez se iban apagando más hasta llegar a simples susurros y las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar.

-Es porque mis oponentes reflejan emociones que conozco- Neji dijo acercándose a Tenten y limpiando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos color chocolate.

La cara de Tenten reflejaba duda, ¿es que Neji no se sabía todas las emociones que existían? Y al ver eso Neji siguió.

-Como la ira, la cobardía, el odio y más que todo el miedo- termino su explicación al ver que Tenten asentía para darle a conocer que había entendido.

-¿Neji qué sientes cuando estás conmigo?- Tenten no supo de donde saco la fuerza para preguntar tal cosa.

-Tranquilidad, paz, relajación- Neji respondió naturalmente. Tenten volvió a tensarse pues ciertamente no era eso lo que ella quería escuchar.

-¿Y me quieres?- Un nudo en la garganta se formo al decir estas palabras pues cabía la posibilidad que la respuesta fuera la que ella no quisiera oír.

Neji se quedo pensativo y no dijo nada, la chica al ver que el ojiperla no decía nada solo se tenso más, acto que no paso desapercibido para los ojos del chico.

-No, no te quiero- Tenten sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y un sentimiento de enojo la inundo, aunque no sabía si era por ser ella tan ciega o porque Neji tenía poco tacto para estas cosas.

Odiaba de sobremanera el sentido del oído, en ese momento su mayor deseo era ser sorda y no haber escuchado ninguna palabra que dijo Neji y lo que dijeron las demás personas.

Tenten sintió como las manos de Neji se posaban en su barbilla haciendo que ella dirigiera su vista a Neji, este tenía una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Tal gesto la enfurecía pues creía que se estaba burlando de ella pero también le hacía sentir relajada pues Neji siempre tenía ese efecto tan placentero en ella.

-¿Sabes por qué no te quiero?- pregunto Neji y Tenten sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar tales palabras pero aún así quiso hacerse la fuerte y negó con la cabeza reprimiendo las lagrimas que trataban de salir otra vez de sus ojos.

-Porque la verdad es que te amo- la cara de Tenten era un enigma, estaba sorprendida, enojada, feliz, encantada, abochornada por las palabras de Neji.

Neji dejo escapar una risa al ver la cara que había puestola morena.

-¿Y quieres que descubra que emociones reflejas cuando pones esa cara?- pregunto Neji burlonamente.

-Ya también te amo- dijo Tenten o saliendo del shock u omitiendo lo que Neji había dicho anteriormente.

Desde este momento Tenten agradecía a Dios por el hermoso sentido del oído. Pues era muy útil para poder oír tales palabras tan dulces viniendo de la persona que amas.

Y antes de seguir caminado Neji la beso con una dulzura y pasión que solo Tenten conocía.

**FIN**


End file.
